


Holidays with Q.

by Silence_burns



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: No one truly enjoys the holidays spent at work, even at the Q Branch.
Relationships: Q (James Bond)/Reader, quartermaster/reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Holidays with Q.

The people busying around seemed awfully cheerful, as if they weren’t forced to spend the holidays at work.

Sure, someone had to do it. MI6 was not a place that could be closed just because it was that time of year.

You circled around the desk occupied by a particularly loud group of people, carrying stacks of papers with smiles on their faces. You just hoped they weren’t meant for you. Filling in some reports no one really cared about was the last thing on your mind. You snuck into the elevator, avoiding detection from the hordes of content faces.

The ride down was short, but pleasant. The large open space filled with all kinds of ongoing projects and strange designs welcomed you at last.

“I really hope you don’t plan on staying long,” Q’s voice sounded from behind his desk.

He didn’t raise his head as you marched over. The complicated mechanism he was working on looked too fragile to be put into field use for your liking, but what would you know. To be fair, you hadn’t even the slightest what it could be used for.

“Come on, you love my company.”

“Not right now. And DON’T come any closer.”

You halted mid-step. That was rude. It’s not like you destroyed every single gadget Q was forced to equip you with for the missions.

They sometimes came back. In parts, sure, but the more, the merrier, right?

You dropped a package on one of the tables to the right, crowded with tools and old, forgotten mugs. Q cast a quick glance towards it and frowned.

“I thought we had a ‘no gift’ rule.”

“Bold of you to assume it’s for you. It’s for the cat, I hope he didn’t get any fatter since I last saw him or it won’t fit.”

Q cracked half a smile, hiding it with the right angle of his head, still leaning over the mechanism on his desk.

“He’s not been happy with the diet. You can check yourself.”

“Wish I could, but I have no idea when my shift ends. You seen what’s happening up there?”

“Just another tiny crisis. Better prepare to be sent off soon.”

“Sure, I’ll be freezing my ass off because some douche wants to bomb the parliament and you’ll be sipping hot cocoa here. Sounds fair.”

“Such a whiny agent.”

“And a very tired one,” you added, spotting an old armchair, almost completely hidden behind a strategically placed shelf. The blanket you brought in months ago was still on it too, used frequently.

Curling under it, you made sure you couldn’t be spotted from the front door. It took Q and you awhile to place the armchair in the perfect position, and now you could enjoy it in the few breaks you had during your shifts.

“Don’t snore,” Q muttered, adding a hair-thin wire to one side of his trinket.

“Don’t wake me up without a reason,” you replied, closing your eyes.

Q’s smile was soft and unseen by anyone as he worked through his newest project slowly. The snow fell silently behind the walls. Even the facility hidden from the outside world seemed to take a slow breath. It was a peaceful moment, and Q cherished those in some part of himself, equally hidden.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, you can visit me at silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
